governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Ghulam Rasool Kar
KAR, SHRI GHULAM RASOOL CONGRESS (I) - BARAMULLA (JAMMU AND KASHMIR) ---- Father's Name'' :' Kh. Habibullah Kar 'Date of Birth :' 19 June 1921 'Place of Birth :' Sopore in Distt. Baramulla (Kashmir) 'Marital Status :' Married on 18 March 1970 'Spouse's Name :' Smt. Habla Kar (Late) Smt. Ayesha Begam 'Children :' One son and one daughter from 1st marriage One son and one daughter from 2nd marriage 'Educational Qualifications :' Basic Educated at Sopore Local Government High School, Jammu and Kashmir 'Profession :' Political and Social Worker 'Permanent Address :' Town Hall, Sopore (Jammu and Kashmir) 'Positions Held :' 1938 Secretary, National Conference, Tehsil Sopore 1946 President, National Conference, Tehsil Sopore 1951-1967 Member, Jammu and Kashmir Constituent Assembly 1957 Organiser, Democratic National Conference 1965-71 Minister of State, Housing and P.W.D., Irrigation and Water Works, Jammu and Kashmir 1972 and 1988-90 Member, Jammu and Kashmir Legislative Council 1972-75 Cabinet Minister, Jammu and Kashmir-Transport, Food Supplies, Water and Power, P.W.D. and Labour 1984-87 and 1992-97 President, P.C.C. (I), Jammu and Kashmir April, 1984-Dec. 1987 Member, Rajya Sabha 1988-90 Cabinet Minister, Power, Jammu and Kashmir 1996 Elected to Lok Sabha (Eleventh) 'Books Published :' 'Political Process in the State'; Printer & Editor "Sopore Times" and Editor "Dehkaan"; Chairman, Daily Newspaper "Khidmat Trust" 'Social and Cultural Activities :' President of Sopore Congress Trust and Khadmat Trust; Chairman, D.P. Dhar Hospital of Sopore; made contributions in the construction of Rachma, Dangiwarcha, Boomai and Harijan High School buildings; collected material for the Sopore College to construct the Government College building (by public contribution); Islamia High School at Noorgarh, Idgah, Sopore 'Special Interests :' Agriculture, reading, sports and cultural activities 'Sports and Clubs :' Patron of various cricket clubs and Chairman, Sanjay Cricket Club, Sopore 'Favourite Pastime and Recreation :Gardening ''Countries Visited'' :' Germany; as a Member of delegation of GDR Friendship Society in Germany;visited U.S.S.R. Leningrad, Bhokara Samarkhand and Tashkant as a Member of delegation of the Indian National Congress organised by Indo-Russian Asia Friendship Society of Moscow; visited Saudi Arabia thrice as a Member of Indian Parliamentary delegation and also as a Member of Haj delegation and attended Commonwealth Parliamentary Conference as a delegate 'Other Information :' Joined politics at the age of 12; associated with Muslim Conference from 1933 to 1938; In 1938, he was among the top leaders who converted Muslim Conference into National Conferene headed by Sheikh Mohd. Abdullah; associated with Congress ideology since 1938 onwards took active part in politics as student leader; participated in National Conference movements against hereditary Ruler of Jammu and Kashmir State and worked for the upliftment of downtrodden; imprisoned in 1938 and 1946 in Quit Kashmir Movement; and was awarded 'Tamrapatra Award' ''as a Freedom Fighter; was in the vanguard of National Conference when Pak raiders invaded Jammu and Kashmir State in 1947; Organised Central Labour Union; Associated with Youth Wing of National Conference; Chairman (i) Town Area Committee Sopore; (ii) Wular Public School, Sopore; (iii) Tehsil Council Cultural Front; and (iv) Indo-GDR Friendship Society; Member of the Advisory Committee which was headed by Shri George Fernandes of Janata Dal for the restoration of peace and normalcy; resigned from this Committee when it became redundent as the recommendations put forth were not implemented in right direction; His role in 1965 war and 1972 war was commendable. He was first leader who reached Hazi Peer when '''it was captured by Indian Army; In militancy period his nears and dears became victims and his brother-in-law late ''Habib-ullah Mircha was abducted, tortured and killed; Shri Kar was member of Advisory Committee for restoration of peace in trouble-torn Valley which was created by the then Governor of J & K, Shri Girish Chander Saxena, in 1992; He was the only leader who stayed constantly in Valley right from beginning of the militancy in 1990; escaped several attempts on his life by Pak trained militants, his family was forced to leave the Valley and shift to Delhi; his movable and immovable property was taken over by the militants, organised the first public meeting at Chandoosa which was a turning point for bringing normalcy and peace in the Valley; also organised 'Pad Yatra' from Uri to Qazigund; was first leader of the National Conference who reached with the Indian Army to capture Teetwal Tehsil headquarter of District Musbarabad; Director, Allahabad Bank, Wakf Committee Khwaja Mohinuddin Chisti and its Member Secretary and presently its Member; He was also Member of Anjuman-Meon-ul-Islam, Sopore; At present Member, Central Wakf Council; Land Reforms Committee, played historic role in 1947 when J & K State was invaded by Pakistan infiltrators; Member, Court Jamia Millia Islamia University, 1997 onwards Election Result : Baramulla Lok Sabha constituency Total electorate 7,04,601 Total votes polled 3,28,688 Votes polled in favour of the first four leading candidates: (1) Shri Ghulam Rasool Kar (I.N.C.) 1,10,331 (2) Shri Gh. Nabi Mir (Ind.) 45,350 (3) Shri Abdul Ahad Yatoo (Ind.) 26,343 (4) Shri Sheikh Mohd. Sadiq (J.D.) 25,554